


Fighter

by Elphabuddy



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Emotional Healing, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fighting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphabuddy/pseuds/Elphabuddy
Summary: Janis gets in a fight and Regina saves her ass.





	Fighter

Janis didn’t mean to get into a fight. She never did but when Shane Oman came up to her lunch room table calling her a dyke she couldn’t help herself. She finds herself standing, fist clenched, asking him to repeat himself. He rips the drawing she had been working on out of her notebook, tearing it into pieces, then tossing it at her feet. He leans in close to her face. “Dyke.” He snarls in her face seconds before her knuckles connect with his jaw.

He reels back briefly holding where she punched. “You’re gonna regret that.” He says laughing a little before punching her hard enough that she falls to the ground. She starts to get up before he kicks her in the gut repeatedly. The ringing in her ears blocks out everyone screaming. She sees a jock holding Damian right before he grabs her by her jacket standing her up cocking his fist back. Before it can connect with her face he lets go and she drops to her knees. There is a sickeningly loud crack. She looks up and sees Regina, breathing shakily, standing over Shane who is now laying on the ground holding his gushing nose. Damian runs over to her and helps her sit on a chair.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” Principal Duvall bellows out finally pushing his way in.

 

***

 

The 3 of them give their sides of the story that afternoon. Janis is laying on the bench outside of Duvall’s office holding her ice pack against her belly when Regina comes out and sits by her legs. She turns her face from the girl that destroyed her. She hears the girl rifling through her purse. There’s a light tapping on her wrist. She looks back at Regina as she slips two Tylenol in her hand. She tightens her hand around them as Regina cracks open the water she had brought for her own lunch, handing it to her. Janis looks at the pills in her hands distrustingly, thinking about how many meds that Regina has unknowingly made her take. She takes a drink of the water and hands back the pills. “No thanks.” She says coldly.

“They’re Tylenol, not cyanide. Jesus.” Regina huffs putting them back in her bag.

“Why are you being nice to me? Just because Caddy and your minions believe you’re better doesn’t make it true.” Janis bites out bitterly turning her back to Regina.

“Can’t I try to prove them right?” Regina asks softly.

“You sucker punched your boyfriend. Why? There is no way you did it for the space dyke. What made today different?” She asks whipping up to drop back when the pain hit.

Regina nearly reaches out to help but stops herself before she can. She places her hands in her lap. “Do you remember that time when we were 10 and you fell off the jungle gym? You broke your knee and sprained your wrist. I looked at you and I was 10 years old again seeing you in pain but doing your best to hide it like you’ve always done even when you had broken bones. You weren’t the space dyke and I wasn’t the queen bitch. We were just Jay and Gina in a park and I needed to help you.” She says softly. “I’ve been meaning to apologize to you for months but I have had no clue how I could. I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness so I won’t even try. I will tell you that I am deeply sorry and I wish I could take back every last shitty thing I did to you. To everyone really but mostly you. I was the worst to you.” She says nervously looking down.

“Did it really take you getting hit by a bus to realize see that you were a bitch to the core?” Janis snarks out.

“I always knew I was a bitch ever since I started the rumor about you. I just didn’t realize how much it had affected people. Cady and Gretchen ran up to my body before I passed out. They looked relieved... Then when I came back over half the school voted for Cady for Spring Fling Queen because they believed she pushed me. I just...” She takes a deep breath wiping under her eye. “I told my mom I needed help when I got home that night. Like professional help. I was put on antidepressants and talked about my manipulative tendencies amongst other things that I needed to learn about myself to be better. I’m working on not being so awful to everyone. I truly am. Also I dumped Shane a month ago. He was talking down to me about my having therapy since I had it made for me and I had no reason to be depressed. I got sick of it.” She finishes.

Janis nods a little trying to process all that she has just been told. “Is the offer of Tylenol still open?” She asks after a few minutes of fairly comfortable silence.

Regina pulls it out of her bag and hands it to her. Janis takes it before Shane comes out and glares at them. Janis is called back. Her knees shake as she gets up to recount her side of things. She gets a week of detention for starting it, Regina gets 1 day suspension, Shane gets a 3 day suspension.

 

***

 

The day that Regina comes back is the first day since 8th grade that Janis agrees to eat lunch at the same table as the plastics. She may have chosen the seat furthest from her but they both know it’s a start. A month later Janis find herself sat between Damian and Regina not wanting to run. The 2 girls talk the whole lunch period. They do that for a week before Regina informs their table that she’s going to have a get together that Saturday night and whoever wants to go is free to. Everyone agrees to go and Regina smiles a genuinely happy smile.

 

***

 

Regina had her mom get some alcohol for this. Once everyone is there they decide to watch a movie. They all outvote Gretchen and Aaron with The Meaning Of Life. Janis sits next to Regina. She pulls her legs up on the couch and ends up leaning them on Regina slightly. Regina feels her face going red and silently prays that no one can see it with the lights out. Thanks to her therapist she’s learned that her main coping mechanism is projection and that she projected her fears of the outcome of her being a lesbian onto her crush. She’s feeling her heart rate as Janis leans her body against Regina’s shoulder. She feels her newly reacquainted friend let loose a sigh before sitting back up stiffly. “Sorry. Normally with Dam when I do that.” She mumbles quietly.

Regina finds herself missing the warmth of the girl who she’s realizing her feelings never went away for. She shrugs and pats her shoulder inviting her to lay against her. “Are you sure?” She hears whispered to her.

She nods and her body is being warmed again. Janis sings along with the penis song and laughs whenever crude jokes are made. Regina lets herself enjoy how wonderfully familiar this was and finally acknowledges how much she’s missed this closeness from humans. Even when she was with guys it always felt distant. She lays her head on Janis’s head resting on her hand on the girl’s thigh.

 

***

 

Once the movie ends they all agree on playing never have I ever. Regina starts off with a never have I ever learned how to play piano prompting Janis, Damian, and Gretchen to drink. Gretchen never ever got into a fight making everyone drink. Karen has never aced a math test making Cady and Gretchen drink. Damian grins at Janis. “Never have I ever kissed a girl.”

“Fuck you Dam.” Janis says as she takes a swig. Everyone but Gretchen drinks. Janis looks at Regina curiously. “You’ve kissed a girl?” She asks in disbelief.

Regina shrugs looking down. “Nearly everyone else has. It was a party and my boyfriend at that time said girl on girl action was hot. What about Caddy? What made her go lezzy?” She says slurring slightly.

Janis laughs raising her hand while Cady points at her. “I’m bi and it was one kiss before Aaron while I was figuring myself out. We both sorta liked each other at the time. Turns out we work better as friends.” Cady says taking another sip of her drink.

Regina fidgets with the neck of her bottle. “That makes sense. I mean if you’re not straight how could you not at least sort of like her?” She mumbles.

Janis quirks her head curiously but lets it slide.

 

***

 

They play for a little more. Karen’s parents come by in a van to shuttle the tipsy teens home. There was room for all but 1 so Janis volunteered to stay behind. Damian stops by her. “Are you sure about this? I can stay instead.” He whispers while hugging her goodnight.

“I’m good. I think I trust Regina again... Or I trust that I’ll be ok if I’m wrong. I’ll have you and Caddy this time around.” She replies.

Janis sits next to Regina on her couch. The blonde grins at her. “You’re so pretty. Do people tell you that often? They should.” Regina says playing with a piece of Janis’s hair.

“Let’s get you to bed hun. You’re drunk.“ Janis says standing up then helping Regina up.

“I’m not THAT drunk.” She slurs while wobbling.

Janis holds her arms, steadying her. Regina looks at her seeing how dark her eyes are and how soft her lips look. She lets herself lean forwards pulling her arms back so Janis comes closer catching her lips with her own. The punk gasps softly before pulling back. “Regina. You are drunk. Let’s get you to bed.” She repeats.

Regina feels tears prickling her eyes as she nods. When they get to her room Janis gets her friend into her bed. She goes to turn around when thin fingers wrap around her wrist. “Please stay. There’s room for you.” She says pathetically, releasing her wrist to pat the bed.

Janis looks at the door then back at Regina trying to decide what to do. She knows she shouldn’t. Regina is straight and this will make her rejection when they both sober but she feels a deep desire to listen. “Please Janis please. I don’t want to be alone tonight. Please don’t abandon me Jay.” Regina whimpers.

Janis sighs but peels back the blankets crawling in with her. Regina snuggles up to her, holding close by her waist. Janis tenses slightly under Regina’s touch. She can’t let her crush set back in but she can’t help but to feel it oozing back into her like the warmth of sleeping body against her.

 

***

 

Regina wakes up slowly, head throbbing. She groans trying to bury her face into her pillow. She snaps her eyes open the moment she registers that her pillow took a breath. She sees Janis in her bed. Shit. What happened last night? Everything after the movie was a blur. They couldn’t have, could they? She checks both of their bodies to make sure they’re clothed. She sighs with relief once she can confirm that neither of them are naked. Janis turns towards her draping herself on Regina clinging to her like a sloth would cling to a branch. She figures she can just enjoy the cuddler next to her and buries her face in the crook of Janis’s neck. “Huh?” She hears escape from the throat she’s so close to.

Janis sits up, pushing Regina away. She breathes heavily taking the whole scene in. “Fuck I’m sorry Gina. I didn’t mean to flip.” She says rubbing her eyes, smearing makeup from the night prior.

“It’s ok. You didn’t know where you were, did you?”

Janis shakes her head. Regina pats the punk’s hand softly. She lets her hand slide in the other girl’s hand, holding it gently. Soft lips and the scent of coffee and paint flash through her mind. She yanks her hand back. “Shit. I got sloshed and kissed you then nearly cried when turned me down.” She groans out. She looks at Janis. “Nooo. I begged you to sleep in my bed so I could cuddle.” She says hiding her head under the blankets.

“It’s ok. I understand Gina. You’re straight and you got drunk. It didn’t mean anything.” Janis shrugs forcing nonchalance into her voice.

She feels the blonde start shaking. She peeks under the covers asa sniffle escapes Regina. “Gina?”

“I’m not...” She says crying.

“You’re not what?” Janis asks softly, caressing the girl’s cheek wiping away some tears.

Regina cries harder as she shakes her head. “What are you not, hun?” Janis asks again.

“Straight.” A broken voice sobs out.

She expects Janis to be angry, to shove her away, to slap her, to run off and never see her again. What she doesn’t expect is Janis to wrap her arms around her tight and tell her how proud she is of was of her. Regina cries herself dry while hugging Janis back. “You know it’s not bad to be gay, right?” Janis whispers.

“It is when you treat every other non cishet person like I have through my life.” Regina says shakily.

“You aren’t who you were. I see it. I didn’t expect to but I do. You aren’t the bitch on wheels hurting everyone she comes in contact with. Unless you’re playing lacrosse but that’s part of it. You’ve changed for the better.” Janis whispers soothingly while petting long blonde locks of hair.

“Does it get easier as you start to talk about it?” She asks the punk.

“It does. It’s really hard at first. I couldn’t even admit to myself that you were right. Then I told Damian sobbing on his bed. It was a lot like this actually. Slowly I eased into it. I painted girls I found pretty, I told my parents, I joined a support group, dated a girl. It feels normal now. It’s just a matter of accepting yourself.” She says softly.

Regina nods letting silence fill her room. Just as she wonders if Janis dozed off again, the girl speaks up. “Was it a drunken kiss that meant nothing?”

“Don’t flatter yourself Jay. I just wanted to be sure I wasn’t straight.” Regina huffs out.

“You know your lips twitch to the side when you lie... Can you guess what they just did?” Janis replies, raising her eyebrow.

“My stupid little crush doesn’t have to affect our friendship. I swear I’m trying to squish it. We just made up and I don’t want to lose you again. It was a stupid, drunken ki....” She tells her, speeding through her words before soft lips crash against hers. She takes a moment to register what’s going on. She kisses back pressing against the punk right when Janis starts to pull back thinking that she was wrong to have done that. A soft moan escapes Regina’s throat. This was so much more than she had ever imagined. Janis smiles slightly into the kiss placing her hand on Regina’s hip. Regina threads her fingers through Janis’s hair holding her close. Janis pulls her lips back to catch her breath, leaning her forehead against Regina’s. She grins her crooked smile. “Was that a real kiss Jay?” Regina asks breathlessly.

“Opposed to a fake one? Yes. It was.” Janis says tapping Regina’s nose.

“Please be serious. I need to know if you feel the same or if this is just you still trying to get back at me because if it’s the second that’s really low for either of us...” Regina says, feeling pathetic for sounding so weak.

Janis kisses Regina’s nose softly. “I’ve had a crush on you since you broke Shane’s nose for me. I had a crush on you for nearly all of our friendship before our falling out. I will admit that I hated the Barbie that was disgusted with me but yes this means something for me too.” She whispers.

Regina looks at Janis smiling slightly. She leans forward and kisses the punk again, allowing herself to be vulnerable for the first time in years. She relishes in the feeling of the lipstick she was too drunk to take off smearing between them. Janis whimpers into the queen bee’s lips when a hand slides under her tattered shirt. Janis pushes Regina on her back getting on top of her. The punk lets her thin army jacket slide off her shoulders when Mrs George comes in asking if they’re doing alright and if they need snacks. Janis whips off of Regina looking at her like a deer in the headlights. “Janis dear! It has been too long. How have you been?” The older woman practically squealed.

“I’ve been alright ma’am. Been focusing on my art.” Janis replies feeling like she’s in the twilight zone.

“Oh honey. I’m Sabrina.” She says in her typical ditzy tone.

“Mom! Out.” Regina says in a loud whisper.

Her mom keeps smiling and shakes her head. “Ugh. You girls keep me young.” She mutters happily as she walks off closing her child’s door.

Janis laughs relieved flopping back on her crush’s bed. Regina looks at her. “Are you free tonight” She asks softly.

Janis shakes her head grinning. “I’m going on a date with my possible future girlfriend if she says yes.”

“You are such a freak.” Regina mumbles gigging.

For the first time in 5 years Janis is happy that Regina called her a freak as she receives a kiss and yes from the beautiful blonde she fell for and that fell for her.


End file.
